Corto de Cine
by ClariceLecterAubrey
Summary: Como corto de Cine ( Crossover... se cuelan algunos LOTR ) ... poquito loko (POQUITO! JOO...!) Reviews!... XD (a que necesito ir al psicoanalista)
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**_CUAL CORTO DE CINE_... (pero peor, más loco, menos entendible y con más guarradas)**

[ Loka ] Publicidad del fic...   
_Algunas Guarradas_ (como si el fic no estuviera por sí mismo demente XD!)   


* * *

° Nota: Tómese como un corto de cine (bue.. casi ^^). Gracias a Viri y Chivo por la idea.   
  


**De los creadores de.... pues específicamente nada**   


*Ron corriendo estilo Tom Cruise en películas de acción*   
*Hermione jugando baraja estilo las Vegas*   
*Harry huyendo..... de un pitufo* (Ehh?... o_o?)   


**Una producción de Teletobies... *Se escucha un golpe y un "auch" del bruto que lee esto* ... una producción de ... bue... no lo diremos para no manchar el nombre de la empresa**   


*Legolas con una hermosa mirada asomándose por arriba de unas cartas*   
*Aragorn toma una carta de un bonche a su derecha y hace una mueca* 

Gandalf: ¡Aja! ¡Te gané! ¡Mi "payasito cargador" le gana a tu pitufina! ( *dice mientras pone una de sus cartas en la mesa* ) 

**Una dirección .... ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco?..... o.k.... la persona quiere guardar su reputación**

Harry: ¡Podrían tener MÁS CUIDADO!   
Ron: SÍ!, NO ES DE LO MÁS CÓMODA LA POSICIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS!   
Hermione (con un vestido rosa pastel totalmente rídiculo con el cual parece bola de nieve): Tranquilos, esto no tardará mucho.... espero 

**Un Premio**

*Muchas personas corretenándose por Hogsmade* 

**Un Duelo**

*Un chamaco rubio con los pelos parados y un sombrero azul con morado sentado frente a otro chamaco rubio bien peinado y con una serpiente plateada en su túnica* 

**Muchos Divagues**

Ash: ¡Pokebola, ve!   
Trelawey: ¡SUÉLTALA, QUERIDO! ¡SUÉLTALA! ¡ES **MI** BOLA DE CRISTAL! 

**Muchas Preguntas**

Hermione: ¡¿Eres un elfo?!   
Todos: ¡¿ERES UN ELFO?!   
Legolas (*apunto de salir corriendo despavorido*): ...s... sí ._.' 

**Y un montón de estupideces más!!!!**

Todos (cantando y aplaudiendo): ¡LA-LA-LALALALA-LA! ¡ES TÚ CORAZÓN UNA CASA DE PUERTAS ABIERTAS! ¡TÚ REALMENTE ERES EL MÁS CIERTO EN HORAS INCIERTAS! ¡.... REALMENTE EL AMIGO.... QUE EN TODO CAMINO Y JORNADA ESTÁ SIEMPRE CONMIGO! ^O^!!! XDD!!! 

**CON**

_Draco Malfoy._........... (aparece una imagen de Draco guiñando el ojo)   
**Draco**: Muy bien, aquí es dónde se supone que todas se desmayan ~_^ 

_Ginny Weasley_..........(aparece cantando y bailando)   
**Ginny**: Hermi... ¿en serio me veo tan ridícula como tú? 

_Hermione Granger_...(aparece Hermione cantando???)   
**Hermione: **Gika... llika..... yika qué?.... ¿Eso tengo que cantar?....   
**Productor:** GIKA-GIGLIPUFF!!!   
**Ash:** CÓMO EL POKEMÓN!!! 

_Ronald Weasley_.... (aparece la imagen de siendo perseguido por un "papá pitufo")   
**Ron:** JO!, QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE DE ESTAS CARICATURAS MUGGLES USTEDES ERAN LOS BUENOS Y PAPÁ PITUFO EL SABIO??? 

_Harry Potter_..............(aparece Harry despistadamente perdido en el set de grabación)   
**Harry:** Eh--- qué?.... CUÁNDO TENGO QUE DECIR LO DEL LIBRETO??? XD!! 

_Fred y George Weasley_...(aparecen los dos con los oídos tapados y los ojos cerrados mientras un edificio atrás de ellos explota)   
**Fred:** Una y quedan otra! ^^   
**George:** A esa le estrellamos un avión ^^' 

_Gandalf._............. (con una mirada mística que es rápidamente reemplazada por una mueca de dolor)   
**Gandalf:** ¡¡TRAIGAN EL PEPTO!!!!!!!! 

_Legolas_................ (aparece tratando de sujetarse el cabello de tal manera de que no se le vean sus hermosas orejas *_*)   
**Legolas**: No.... creo que a fin de cuentas puedo decir que voy a una fiesta de disfraces.... 

Aragorn................ (aparece en un caballo.... siendo correteado por Alastor Moody)   
**Moody:** ¡Mortífago!, ¡Mortífago!   
**Aragorn:** QUE YA LE DIJE QUE NO!!!! 

............................................** Muchas personas más a las que no les queremos pagar crédito**   


...... **_AlGuNaS gUaRrAdAs_**

..... En algún lugar pedido en la sección de humor de Harry Potter de _Fanfiction.net_   


*** Todos los derechos bien copiados ***

* * *

  
Nota 2: Brody!!! Lo del "payasito cargador" !!! ^o^!!! XDDDDDDDD!!!!! Gracias a todos por la idea... ^^   
  
  



	2. Corto de Cine II

Publicidad No. 2 De..... AlGuNaS GuArRaDaS  
  
(Muaajajajajajaja, y todavía me atrevo a hacerle más publicidad)  
  
Publicidad del 3 Cap.... lo que vendría siendo el segundo capítulo de esto que en realidad es una extensión de... En fin...  
  
Cual...  
  
Corto de Cine  
  
Cap. II (Según mis nervios)  
  
*Se oye musiquita probablemente conocida para muchos* ¡Vamos a buscar las esferaz del dra...!  
  
Ron (corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo): ¡UN DRAGÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Draco (con lágrimas en los ojos... de tanto reír): WAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AMO ESTE JUEGO. Hermione: ¡Traten de jugar sin animales, pueden lastimar a Harry y a Ron! Draco (mirando a Hermione): Tú calla, postre de fresa!  
  
De los (desvergonzados) productores de la primera parte del corto....  
  
Harry: ¡Cómo!? ,¡Qué sin A-ni-ma-les! Hermione: Va, Draco, ya oíste, salte Draco: ¬¬  
  
Del director (demente) de la primera parte de este corto....  
  
Aragorn: Estoy pensando seriamente en volverme bígamo... Legolas: o.O? Gandalf: o.O? Hermione: ^^ EN SERIO??!!  
  
Del grupo creativo del pan dulce Bimbo... Ah... ¡qué?!... ¿no?.... olviden lo que acabo de decir...  
  
Sin-grupo creativo.  
  
Hermione: ¡Otra!?... mmh... Ginny (Cantando cuál concierto de rock): I feel good... tiriri-riri-riri- ri!!!!!... so good... so good!!!! Legolas: No creo que esté diciendo la verdad ¬¬  
  
Llega con ustedes........  
  
Legolas *Capa al viento cual héroe.... era... el aire acondicionado del set*  
  
Aragorn *Haciendo cara fiera de estar peleando con algo muy fuerte... una lata de atún*  
  
Gandalf *Entrando a un cuarto misteriosamente con un pergamino en mano... el baño y periódico?*  
  
Draco *Desvaneciendosé de la risa con Hermione atrás apunto de darle con un mazo*  
  
Hermione *Guardando un mazo, una escopeta, una nimbus media rota y un juego de navajas completísimo... todo bajo su traje rosa*  
  
Harry *Dándole de ramazos (sí, golpes con una rama XD!) a un chihuahueño rabioso*  
  
Ron * Huyendo de un pitufo, un pixie (que para ser francos, prefiero al pixie), un orco en su máxima expresión y un dragón miniatura*  
  
Y UN MONTÓN DE GENTE MÁS A LA QUE YA NO LE PAGARÉMOS (se redujo el presupuesto pero no el personal).  
  
AlGuNaS GuArRaDaS  
  
Cap. III  
  
*********** p r o x i m a m e n t e ***********  
  
Si usted quiere entender un poco más este corto, favor de leer el fic "algunas guarradas". Se aplican restricciones en El Polo Sur y área Metropolitana.  
  
Todos los derechos bien copiados. 


End file.
